Capture
by Arakafsya Uchiha
Summary: [ One Shoot ] Salah besar bagi Haruno Sakura yang telah menantang kekasihnya dalam adu mendapat object terbaik. Nyatanya, ia kalah telak. Bahkan kalah bukan dalam bidang potret-memotret. RnR? Thanks.


Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan:

"**Capture"**

Characters: Gaara & Sakura H.

Genre: Romance

Rate: M

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

_Summary:_

Salah besar bagi Haruno Sakura yang telah menantang kekasihnya dalam adu mendapat _object _terbaik. Nyatanya, ia kalah telak. Bahkan kalah bukan dalam bidang potret-memotret.

.

.

.

Siang ini begitu panas, matahari begitu tinggi bertengger di langit seperti penguasa dan tidak satu orang pun mau keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk melawan panasnya. Maklum, ini musim panas dan kebanyakan orang-orang kaya sudah keluar Negeri untuk liburan. Ya, liburan. Bukannya malah sibuk dengan segala urusan kuliah yang sangat-sangat menghambat kedua manusia ini untuk merasakan indahnya musim panas. Dua, dua anak manusia—berbeda _gender_.

"Brengsek!"

_**Sreet—**_

Sabaku No Gaara, pemuda berambut merah itu kembali menggeram kesal dan merobekkan kertas besar yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk membuat sketsa bangunan rumah. Nafasnya tersengal karena jengah—marah, muak akan segala jenis barang yang ada di hadapannya. Kertas karton, tabung penyimpanan kertas, penggaris, mistar, pulpen, jangka, pensil, _Mack Book_. Semua benda-benda itu membuatnya muak.

"Bisa tidak _sih_, kerja yang benar?! Tugas ini harus dikumpulkan bulan depan. Kalau membuat sketsanya saja masih salah, bagaimana kita bisa membuat bangunan gedungnya?"

Gaara memicingkan mata hijaunya, melirik sinis pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang sedari tadi duduk minum _ice coffee _di atas kasurnya. "Persetan." Ucapnya ketus.

"Apa kau bilang?! Ini tugasmu, Gaara-_kun_. Kita sudah sepakat kalau akan membagi dua pekerjaan kelompok kita, kau yang gambar sketsa dan aku yang menyusun _miniature_ bangunannya. Kerjakan atau kita tidak akan lulus!" suaranya meninggi dibagian akhir kalimat, sementara pemuda bernama Gaara itu masih menatap jengah padanya.

"Hn," pemuda itu bangkit, berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil _camera DSLR Nikon _miliknya. Ia nyalakan _camera_nya, lalu membuka-buka gambar yang baru saja ia ambil.

Iris _jade_nya begitu serius memandangi sebuah _object _yang ia ambil dengan _camera_nya. Sebuah gedung bangunan pencakar langit, berwarna hijau _tosca_, dipenuhi kaca-kaca besar diluarnya. Gedung Universitas Konoha, tempat mereka menimba ilmu sebagai mahasiswa dari Fakultas Arsitektur. Otaknya mulai berpikir keras, menimbang-nimbang skala yang kira-kira akan ia hitung kembali, sampai pada akhirnya _camera _itu berpindah tangan—direbut secara paksa oleh gadis yang tadi sempat mengoceh panjang lebar padanya.

"Hentikan, _Hime._ Jangan membuatku marah," ucapnya datar—namun dingin.

Gadis berambut _abnormal_ itu melirik pada gambar di _camera_ kekasihnya, "Mengambil _object _saja tidak becus, kemana _auto focus_nya? Kenapa gambarnya bisa _blur_? Kau pikir kita mau kontes gambar?"

"Berhentilah mengoceh, tidak mudah mengambil gambar saat cuaca panas." Jawabnya sembari mengambil gulungan _carton _putih baru.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu mendengus geli, "Payah. Masih saja berkilah,"

Langkah kaki Sakura membawanya menghampiri jendela kaca besar yang ada di kamar kekasihnya, menghadapkannya pada dunia luar yang memang sedang panas-panasnya. Tangan kanannya mulai mengangkat dan mengarahkan _camera _ke depan wajahnya, sementara tangan kirinya memutar-mutarkan lensa _camera _kekasihnya.

_**Klick—**_

Kilatan _blitz _dari DSLR milik Gaara muncul, menyisahkan sebuah gambar di dalam _camera_nya. Gadis itu tersenyum angkuh, "Kemarilah, Gaara-_kun_. Lihat caraku mengambil _object_ dengan benar."

"Cih, sombong sekali kau." Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati kekasihnya, lalu mengambil _camera_ yang ada di tangan Sakura, "Merasa ahli mengambil _object_ huh?"

Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya tidak suka, "Ku tantang kau mengambil _object_ yang bergerak." Lanjut Gaara sembari menyeringai.

Gaara menghampiri mejanya lagi, mengambil sebuah lensa _camera _yang sedikit lebih panjang dan di ujung _camera_nya seperti sebuah corong—Sakura tahu kalau lensa itu memang khusus untuk menangkap _object _yang bergerak, tapi ngomong-ngomong soal _object_…

"Apa yang mau kau jadikan _object_?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Bukan apa, tapi siapa." Jawab Gaara menyeringai.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu, Gaara-_kun_?"

"Kita taruhan, aku akan mengambil beberapa gambar saat kita berciuman. Bagaimana, Nona manja?" ucap Gaara, menyeringai lebih lebar.

"Nona manja katamu?! Aa, kau mau bertaruh? Apa untungnya bagiku?"

Gaara tersenyum misterius, "Kalau hasil fotoku bagus, _perfect _menurut _versi_mu, kau harus menyelesaikan tugas ini sendiri—Aa, aku akan membantumu. Sedikit."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dan…kalau hasil fotoku buruk—katakan saja jelek seperti wajahmu itu—"

_**Hap.**_ Sabaku Gaara berhasil menahan tangan kekasihnya yang hendak memukul bahunya, kesal. "—Aku akan menyelesaikan proyek kita sendiri. _Deal?_"

Wajah Sakura mengeras menahan amarah, "_Deal, _Tuan Panda."

Gaara melepaskan tangan kekasihnya, lalu menukar lensa _camera_nya dengan yang baru. Setelah menukar lensa, ia menyeringai lagi menatap Sakura—membuat yang ditatap sedikit gugup dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Memang bukan hal yang pertama baginya untuk berciuman dengan kekasihnya yang berambut merah tersebut, tapi tetap saja baginya selalu ada 'yang baru' jika sudah bersama Gaara.

"Siap?" Tanya pemuda itu serius, mulai mengarahkan _camera _kearah keduanya dari jarak yang tak begitu jauh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatur _auto focus _dan bidikan yang tepat tanpa melihat _object_ yang akan kau foto?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Belajar dari gayamu berfoto." Ucapnya datar.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Memang gayaku berfoto bagaimana?"

"Alay." Sela Gaara cepat dan langsung membungkam bibir kekasihnya, membuat Sakura kaget karena belum ada persiapan.

Sudah mengatai alay seenak jidat, lalu tiba-tiba mengulum bibirnya dengan bringas. Sabaku Gaara, kau memang selalu punya kejutan.

_**Klick—klick—**_

Entah bagaimana caranya pemuda itu membidik sesuai sasaran, tangannya yang memegang _camera _bergerak entah ingin mengambil _object _yang mana. Sementara kepalanya terus bergerak sesuai bibirnya yang sibuk mengulum bibir Sakura. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu menekan kepala Sakura, merapatkan jarak dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"A-ahn…G-Gaara…haaah~" Sakura menggeleng kuat, niatnya membuka mulut untuk mengambil nafas malah dijadikan kesempatan oleh Gaara untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut milik kekasihnya tersebut.

_**Klick—klick—**_

_Shit. _Sakura mengumpat dalam hati, kekasihnya masih saja berusaha mengambil gambar. Sudah jelas Sakura yakin, tidak satu pun gambar akan masuk dalam kategori _perfect _dalam _versi_nya. Bayang-bayang Gaara yang kalah dan mengerjakan semua tugasnya sendiri berkelebat di benaknya, ia sudah terlalu percaya diri.

"Aakh, G-Gaara!" Sakura semakin kaget saat pemuda itu malah mendorongnya kasar sampai ia terjerembab di atas kasur besar milik kekasihnya.

Gaara menyeringai penuh arti. Ia letakkan _camera_ itu di atas meja, lalu merangkak ke atas kasur—menahan kedua tangannya di samping kanan-kiri kepala Sakura. _Jade _dan _emerald_ bertemu, warna yang hampir sama—hanya berbeda tingkat kecerahan dan kelembutannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Hime._" Akunya jujur.

"Kita masih harus menyelesaikan proyek, Gaara-_kun_." Jawab Sakura lembut sembari mengusap pipi kanan kekasihnya.

Gaara memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya. Ia raih tangan hangat itu, lalu mengecupnya mesra—penuh kasih sayang. "Aku yang akan menyelesaikannya,"

Bersamaan dengan ucapan pemuda itu, Sakura memejamkan matanya. Pemuda itu kembali melumat bibirnya, kali ini lebih lembut dan tidak terburu-buru. Dijilatnya permukaan bibir Sakura, meninggalkan rasa _cherry_ pada lidah pemuda Sabaku itu. Pelan—ia keluarkan lidahnya demi meminta izin kepada sang gadis untuk masuk lebih dalam. Mendominasinya mulutnya.

"Uuh…Gaara—aah…"

Gaara selalu menyukai cara Sakura menyebut namanya, ia menyeringai dan mengusap ujung bibir kekasihnya yang mulai basah. _Saliva_ yang keluar perlahan, kembali dijilat olehnya—menikmati setiap ciuman yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Bosan dengan perlakuannya di bibir, pemuda itu menurunkan ciumannya di leher jenjang milik kekasihnya—mencium, menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisapnya sampai timbul bercak kemerahan di sekitarnya. Menandakan kalau gadis itu adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

"Sshh…Gaara~ aah…" geram dan gemas bercampur jadi satu, akhirnya pemuda itu meremas-remas dada kenyal Sakura, lalu kembali mencium bibir kekasihnya.

"Aaah, Gaara—"

"Diamlah," ucap pemuda itu sembari meremas-remas dada kekasihnya.

"A-aku…uuh…t-tidak bisss…aaah ber—uuh, nafas…" ucap Sakura pelan, membuat Gaara melepas ciumannya.

Gugup dan malu bercampur jadi satu saat kekasihnya itu menatapnya secara intens, mau tak mau membuatnya memalingkan wajah yang sudah mengeluarkan semburat merah sejak awal. Masih merasa diperhatikan, Sakura akhirnya menatap Gaara secara takut-takut, sampai kedua mata itu akhirnya berpandangan.

"Gaara, jangan memandangku seperti itu." Ucapnya malu.

"Hn," jawab Gaara ambigu.

Pemuda itu kembali menciumi tengkuk Sakura, meski Sakura tahu kalau perlahan-lahan kedua tangan Gaara sedang mencoba untuk membuka bajunya. Mudah bagi Gaara karena kekasihnya hanya mengenakan _dress _tipis tanpa lengan, dan celana pendek yang menjadi dalamannya. Pakaian yang pas jika digunakan untuk musim panas begini, dan juga sangat memudahkan proses bagi Gaara.

Disibakkannya ujung _dress_ yang menutupi paha mulus kekasihnya itu, lalu menurunkan celana pendeknya sampai lutut—cukup untuk memperlihatkan _underwear _merah yang ia kenakan. Gaara menyeringai, ia turunkan lagi kain penghalang kegiatannya tersebut, dan pada akhirnya membukanya bersamaan dengan celana pendek Sakura tadi—melemparnya ke lantai.

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah, nafasnya tersengal. Sesekali matanya melirik kegiatan Gaara, pemuda itu tengah mempersiapkan wajahnya di depan daerah intim Sakura.

"Aaah…Garaa~ aah…haaah~…aaah." Bukan main rasa nikmat yang menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi, meski kadang Sakura harus mendongak dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena tidak ingin menjerit terlalu keras dan semua _maid_ Gaara yang berkeliaran di depan kamar mendengar suaranya.

Lidah pemuda berambut merah itu masih sibuk tenggelam dalam lorong kenikmatan Sakura, mengecap segala rasa dan menerobos begitu dalam. Kedua tangan Sakura mencengkram erat selimut yang ia timpah, sampai saat sebelah tangan Gaara meraih salah satu dadanya, dan kembali meremas-remasnya. Sakura benar-benar kewalahan.

"L-lepasss…haaah…G-Gaara-_kun,_ lepaskan aku!" begitu mendengar kekasihnya sedikit berteriak, pemuda Sabaku itu melepaskan ciumannya pada kewanitaan Sakura. Bibir tipis s_exy_nya menyeringai saat melihat kekasihnya masuk dalam tahap orgasme pertama.

Belum sempat Sakura mengambil nafas, pemuda itu langsung memasukkan kedua jarinya—membelah kewanitaan Sakura, dan menggerakannya di dalam sana.

"Hyaaahhh, G-Gaara-_kun_…_damn!_" Sakura meracau dan menggelinjangkan tubuhnya sampai ranjang itu berdecit. Membuat Gaara semakin menyeringai dalam aksinya, puas—karena sudah mempermainkan kekasihnya sampai sejauh ini.

"Lebih cepat, Gaara-_kun_…haaah…"

Gaara menyeringai, _"Pardon?"_

Sakura mendecak kesal, ingin rasanya meninju wajah kekasihnya, tapi sayang tenaganya seakan terkunci. "Gaara…haaah…lebih cepat,"

Gaara semakin menyeringai, "_I beg your pardon, honey~"_ ucapnya dibuat semenggoda mungkin.

Sakura meninju bahu kekasihnya, entah dapat kekuatan dari mana juga, ia berhasil melakukannya. Gaara berdesis pelan, lalu tertawa meremehkan. Pemuda itu akhirnya mempercepat gerakan jarinya, membuat Sakura kembali klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Untuk kali ini, Gaara membiarkan Sakura mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu. Pendingin ruangan menjadi tidak begitu berguna, karena Sakura kembali merasakan panas dan sesak. Pemuda itu menarik Sakura untuk segera duduk, ia menarik gadisnya ke dalam pelukannya—sementara tangan Gaara sibuk membuka kancing yang ada di belakang _dress _kekasihnya.

Setelah kancing berhasil terbuka, Gaara menyeringai mendapati kekasihnya tidak menggunakan _bra_. _How lucky_, ia merasa begitu beruntung hari ini. Ia buka pakaian kekasihnya dengan pelan, lalu kembali melemparnya ke lantai. Sampai saat pemuda itu mengusap pungguh putih kekasihnya, Sakura memeluk erat tubuhnya—seolah tidak ingin kehilangan.

"Gaara-_kun_ curang," pemuda itu menatap wajah cantik Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku kenapa?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Kau masih berpakaian lengkap."

Mendengus geli, pemuda itu akhirnya turun dari kasur dan melepaskan kaos putih yang dipakainya tadi. Ia lepaskan juga _jeans_ pendek yang ia kenakan, lalu melepas _boxer_nya hingga tubuh pemuda itu tidak lagi tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Melihat dada bidang Gaara, membuat Sakura menjadi _blushing_ sendiri. Ia tahu kalau Gaara sangat menjaga postur tubuhnya dengan baik, dan Sakura menyukainya.

Perlahan Gaara mulai merangkak kembali menghampiri tubuh kekasihnya yang tertutup selimut, Sakura sengaja menutupnya. Bagaimana pun, ia masih mempunyai rasa malu di hadapan kekasihnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, dan bibirnya mendapatkan ciuman singkat dari kekasihnya.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Gaara dengan lembut sembari menatap Sakura, ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tangan Gaara menyingkirkan selimut yang tadi sempat menutupi tubuh gadisnya, lalu menariknya lagi menjadi menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Masih tahap awal, ia mengulum dada Sakura dan memainkan putingnya seperti anak bayi yang kehausan. Sementara Sakura juga sudah merasakan, kalau Gaara tengah mengusap-usapkan miliknya di permukaan kewanitaannya.

"Aah~ Gaara-_kuuun_…uuhhh…aaah." Ia mendesah lagi saat merasakan kenikmatan menghujam tubuhnya. Sampai saat pemuda itu melepaskan kulumannya, lalu menatap Sakura dengan serius.

"_Hime, _dengarkan aku." Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendongak menatap Gaara, lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa, Gaara-_kun_?"

"Kau pernah melakukan ini dengan orang lain?" tatapan Gaara mulai serius.

"Tidak. Kau sendiri?" jantungnya kembali berdegup, siap kecewa kalau memang Gaara pernah melakukannya. Kenapa Sakura bisa berpikir demikian? Dari cara Gaara menyentuhnya. Oke, mungkin mereka sering berciuman—tapi tidak lebih dari itu.

"Tidak." Jawaban Gaara membuatnya tersentak. Ia menatap mata Gaara yang sedang menatapnya, mencoba mencari kebohongan disana—tapi nyatanya nihil.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal melakukannya?" Tanya Gaara lagi, kali ini mengusap pipi kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah terlanjur melakukannya," jawab Sakura sembari membuang pandangannya.

"Kau mencintaiku?" ia menatap mata Gaara lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara-_kun_."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sakura. Sangat…" ucapnya dengan lembut, lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan singkat.

"Aku akan memulai, tegur aku jika rasanya sakit." Ucap Gaara sembari menyiapkan miliknya yang sudah di permukaan kewanitan Sakura.

Gadis itu mengangguk lemah, lalu pelan-pelan ia bisa merasakan kalau milik Gaara sedang mencoba untuk memasukinya.

"Uuuh~" Sakura mencengkram erat selimutnya, menyalurkan rasa takut dan perih yang tiba-tiba datang padanya.

Melihat hal itu, Sabaku Gaara tidak tinggal diam. Ia menggapai kedua tangan kekasihnya, saling bercengkrama dan ia kecup kening kekasihnya dengan lembut saat merasakan kejantanannya dihalangi oleh selaput dara milik Sakura. Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan berbisik pelan di telinga kekasihnya, "Tahan, dan tegur aku jika rasanya sakit."

Sakura mengangguk, dirasanya Gaara mengecup bibirnya dan menarik kejantanannya entah untuk apa.

"Aaakkkhhh!" Sakura menjerit saat Gaara menghentakkan pinggulnya dan menekan kuat-kuat kejantanannya di dalam lorong miliknya. Demi _Kami-sama, _rasanya sakit dan perih. Air matanya mengalir, nafasnya sesak bukan main, dan daerah kewanitaannya terasa begitu perih dan ngilu. Gaara mengusap air mata Sakura dengan ibu jarinya, lalu mengusap helaian merah muda milik kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya tulus. Sakura tidak menanggapi, masih merasakan sakit dan perih di sekitar kewanitaannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, _Hime._" Ucap Gaara lagi, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Hiks..sakit…" masih sesenggukan, ia akhirnya mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Mau ku hentikan?" Tanya Gaara sembari mengusap air mata sakura.

Ia menggeleng. Gaara tersenyum kecil padanya, "Hentikan aku kalau kau memang rasanya masih sakit."

Sakura menggeleng, ia percaya kalau kekasihnya tidak akan menyakitinya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia siap memulainya kembali dengan Gaara. Pemuda itu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dalam tempo yang lama, membiasakan Sakura dengan miliknya yang berada di lorongnya.

"Ngh…aaah…haah…G-Gaara…uuh~" wanita bersurai merah muda itu kembali mendesah, cukup memberi isyarat untuk Gaara agar melakukan lebih, memberi tahu bahwa dirinya sudah siap dan terbiasa.

"Ssh…" Gaara mendesis kenikmatan, milik Sakura seakan menjepitnya dengan kuat—menyuruhnya untuk melakukannya dengan cepat.

Bergerak sesuai naluri, Gaara semakin mempercepat gerakannya di bawah sana. Membuat Sakura mendongak kenikmatan, mendesah dan meneriaki namanya—yang malah membuatnya semakin bersemangat, dan mereka kembali bertautan tangan demi berbagi rasa dan kehangatan yang mendera keduanya.

"G-Gaara, aku mau pipis…aaah~"

"Keluarkanlah," ucap Gaara dengan suara berat dan tertahan.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku mau pipis! L-lepasss…aaah…."

Gaara menyeringai, ia paham betul arti pipis yang dimaksud Sakura. Meski mungkin kekasihnya sendiri tidak tahu, tapi ia merasakan kalau Sakura sudah klimaks duluan. Semakin dipercepat gerak maju-mundurnya, semakin bringas pula temponya. Sakura sudah mencengkram bahu Gaara, tidak mampu mengimbangi permainan kekasihnya.

"S-Sakura…Aku…aaaahhh~"

Pemuda itu ambruk di atas tubuh Sakura, peluh sudah bercampur dengan tubuhnya—membuatnya semakin lengket. Pemuda itu mengecup pipi kekasihnya, dan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Gaara-_kun_, kalau aku hamil bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Kita menikah. Sudah aku katakan padamu, kalau kau hanya milikku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara tengah bersandar pada dinding kamarnya, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada—menampilkan sikap angkuhnya. Ia menyeringai melihat kekasihnya yang baru saja selesai melihat beberapa hasil foto yang ia ambil tadi. Tunggu, keduanya sudah berpakaian lengkap—kecuali Gaara yang hanya memakai _jeans _pendeknya, karena ia merasa kepanasan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Gaara dengan angkuh.

"Cih," Sakura mendecih melihat foto-foto yang diambil kekasihnya tadi. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia kalah telak. Hasil fotonya memang bagus, pose-posenya juga sangat pas. Itu artinya?

"Nah, sekarang gambarlah sketsa bangunan itu dan biarkan aku tidur." Ucapnya sembari menarik tangan Sakura, menyuruhnya menyingkir dari kasurnya.

"T-tapi, kau bilang akan membantuku!" ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Ku bilang 'kan sedikit."

"Gaara, kau—"

"Cepat kerjakan dan jangan ganggu aku. Aku mau tidur." Ucapnya dengan nada sedingin mungkin, lalu segera membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Hari ini, Sakura mempelajari hal baru. Yaitu, _**jangan percaya kata-kata pria saat di atas ranjang.**_ S_ee?_ Ia akhirnya menyelesaikan tugasnya sendiri.

-Fin-

**Author Area:**

Lagi-lagi fict pelepas lelah, saya hanya lagi pusing dengan beberapa masalah kuliah yang menghantui untuk minta diselesaikan. Oh ya, fict ini juga saya persembahkan untuk _**someone**_ yang entah baca atau tidak-_-. Saya minta review, untuk perkembangan penulisan saya. Bukan sekedar baca, lalu tekan tombol **back** *dilindes*.

_Mind to review again?_

_**Signed, Shaskeh Admaja.**_

_Thanks._


End file.
